


Difficile ma necessario

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [7]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, starting slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli Affari Interni vogliono convincere Antonio a consegnargli Hank e gli propongono un patto, ma alla fine lui rifiuta e si schiera inaspettatamente dalla sua parte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficile ma necessario

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo in una delle puntate della prima stagione, se non ricordo male la 7 o la 8, quando Justin, il figlio di Hank, viene rilasciato e poco dopo si caccia nei guai finendo implicato nel caso che segue la squadra. Antonio viene tormentato dagli affari interni che vogliono incastri Hank, lui per tutto il tempo è combattuto e non sa cosa fare, poi capisce che per quanto discutibile sia Hank non è giusto consegnarlo agli affari interni e si schiera dalla sua parte, aiutandolo anche col figlio. E’ una delle puntate più di svolta per il loro rapporto perché si vede Antonio in bilico fra il dargli il colpo di grazia e l’aiutarlo, alla fine si schiera con lui e da lì in poi il rapporto migliora e si rinforza diventando sempre più bello. C’è una scena specifica a cui faccio riferimento, quando i due si scontrano ed Hank va a muso duro, furioso, contro un immobile e calmo Antonio. E poi c’è un’aggiunta personale. La fic non è lunga, ma doverosa in quanto evidenza il punto di svolta definitivo fra i due, quello decisivo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

DIFFICILE MA NECESSARIO

 

  
Un’esplosione.   
Un’esplosione si abbatté su di loro, investendoli e bruciando ogni cosa, seminando il terrore.   
Quell’esplosione era Hank.   
  
Nel momento in cui Antonio sentì Erin dirgli che il figlio di Hank si era cacciato nei guai, capì subito come sarebbero andate le cose.  
Ovvero con Hank che gli gridava contro.   
Alla fine si rassegnò a seguire il protocollo, conscio di dover adottare qualche trucco per aiutarlo il più possibile, pur rimanendo nel rispetto della legge.   
Aveva capito dall’inizio di quella giornata che le cose sarebbero andate storte, gli affari interni premevano affinché gli consegnassero Hank, proprio loro che l’avevano liberato.  
Quando aveva visto che proprio nel caso dove loro volevano che lui glielo consegnassero, era stato messo in mezzo il figlio di Hank, aveva capito che era una porcata e che non ne valeva la pena, non era giusto consegnarglielo. Stavano rigirando le cose in loro favore solo per rimediare a quello che ritenevano un errore, ovvero liberare Hank. Però stava andando di mezzo un ragazzo che cercava faticosamente di rimettersi in carreggiata, lo stavano usando per arrivare al pezzo grosso, ad Hank.  
Così Antonio si rassegnò soprattutto a sentirsi gridare contro non appena lui l’avesse scoperto.   
E così fu.   
Erin lo avvertì che stava arrivando, così si alzò ed andò all’ufficio di quello che era tecnicamente il suo superiore. Si appoggiò alla scrivania senza sedercisi su e attese il suo arrivo tuonante.  
E tuonante fu.   
L’esplosione, appunto.   
  
Era tutto il giorno che i due litigavano e si sfidavano, ma lì fu per Hank la goccia.  
Arrivò di filato nel suo stesso ufficio, dove sapeva era Antonio. Gli si piazzò davanti dimenticandosi il concetto si spazio vitale e vicino di pochissimi centimetri, gli urlò in faccia, furioso come non lo avevano ancora visto. Chiedendo cosa diavolo ci facesse suo figlio nella stanza degli interrogatori.   
Antonio rimase impassibile, mani alte a lato del viso, in segno di resa e di calma, fiato trattenuto, occhi chiusi in attesa della fine dell’esplosione, di poter rispondere.   
Non si mosse di un millimetro, non tentò di sfilarsi via né nulla. Attese che Hank finisse di urlare, poi, calmo e pacato, svelò che gli affari interni volevano la sua testa e che erano andati a proporgli un accordo per incastrarlo. Volevano usare il caso su cui stavano investigando dentro cui era finito il figlio di Hank. Poi disse che non avrebbe messo un dito in questa vicenda e che non aveva visto alcuna prova di collegamento con Justin. In breve si fece da parte per lasciarlo agire come voleva, alla sua maniera.  
Hank si fermò il momento successivo.   
  
  
Non gli aveva dato appuntamento, però aveva pensato che se avesse voluto parlargli o sfogarsi, l’avrebbe di certo cercato lì.  
Perché in centrale a volte era troppo formale, anche se la maggior parte dei discorsi fatti al volo avvenivano in quell’ufficio.   
Antonio ripensò a quando Hank l’aveva aiutato per suo figlio Diego e decise d’aver fatto bene a non venderlo per liberarsi di lui. Alla  fine aveva capito il punto della questione, nonostante la giornata di litigi e sfide strenue con Hank.  
La responsabile degli affari interni che stava alle costole di Hank dal momento in cui l’aveva liberato di prigione, l’aveva avvicinato chiedendogli informazioni sul suo capo, per avere scuse per rimetterlo dentro, probabilmente pentiti d’averlo liberato con quell’accordo.   
Alla fine di quella giornata era tornato lì ed aveva rifiutato quel patto. Non avrebbe venduto Hank, anche se fino ad un paio di settimane prima non avrebbe esitato un secondo. Per tutto il giorno era stato un’anima in pena, indeciso su cosa fare con lui.  
Antonio guardò la bottiglia di birra che gli aveva portato il suo amico dietro al bancone e sospirò sorseggiando distratto.   
“E’ vero che sono arrivato nella sua unità giurando a Casey e mia sorella di ributtarlo in carcere, dove meritava di stare. Ma è anche vero che all’epoca lo vivevo da esterno, come gli affari interni lo stanno vivendo. Non capivo, non sapevo tante cose. Non mi ero trovato dentro a certe situazioni, a dover fare certe scelte… adesso è diverso. Non giustifico tutto quello che fa, sempre. Però… non posso metterlo in croce, non è giusto, la realtà è diversa.”  
Antonio stava capendo giorno dopo giorno Hank e si sentiva in colpa per averlo messo dentro, era vero che aveva sbagliato con la questione di Justin e Casey, decisamente sbagliato, però lui per Diego aveva superato i confini e non poteva rinnegarlo. Oltretutto gli affari interni avevano in un certo qual modo usato Justin, nel caso di quel giorno, per tendere una trappola ad Hank, Appena Antonio se ne era reso conto, aveva fatto marcia indietro. Manovrare le cose fino a quel punto era sbagliato.  
“Loro non sanno il prezzo che paghiamo per fare il nostro lavoro. Spesso è un prezzo alto, molto più alto di quello che dovrebbe essere. Ma non ci fermiamo. Hank sbaglia coi suoi mezzi, io non li condivido, però il prezzo che paga è fra lui e la sua coscienza e si riversa sul rapporto disastroso con suo figlio, sul fatto che è solo. Io sono sposato, ho dei figli, andiamo d’accordo, ma è una specie di miracolo e mia moglie è furiosa tutte le volte che esco e sto fuori troppi giorni di fila per lavorare, o quando torno con qualche ferita. O con delle pallottole. E un giorno potrei non tornare, lei potrebbe stufarsi di preoccuparsi… il prezzo è alto e non è giusto ed il risultato è che c’è gente sopra di noi che vuole mangiarci. Al diavolo! Quello  che facciamo è difficile, ma necessario. Quello che fa Hank lo è. Non lo vendo. Al diavolo!”  
Ripeté fra sé e sé, bevendo ancora.   
Poco dopo la porta si aprì e qualcuno entrò nel locale.   
Antonio, immerso nei propri pensieri, non si girò a guardare.  
Quando si sentì toccare la schiena, si riscosse e vide che era Hank. Si sedette accanto a lui e chiese una birra.   
Antonio rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, senza salutarlo.   
\- Come è andata con Justin? - Chiese immaginando che era stato con lui.   
Hank sospirò appena e prese la birra iniziando a bere.   
\- L’ho lasciato all’esercito. Si arruolerà. Se non troverà la disciplina così, non so proprio che altro fare… - Non ne avevano mai parlato di Justin, la causa dei loro dissapori passati, la goccia.   
Avevano accuratamente evitato l’argomento, ma ora pareva quasi inevitabile, dopo la discussione in ufficio.   
Antonio pensò che fosse il momento, così si fece avanti con un tono molto calmo e controllato.   
\- Difficile ma necessario. -   
\- Avrei dovuto farlo prima. Prima di farlo finire dentro… - Justin era appena uscito dalla prigione e si era subito rimesso nei guai, questo aveva spinto Hank a fare qualcosa di drastico come farlo arruolare nell’esercito.   
\- Non è certo facile, pensi che proteggerlo sia il tuo ruolo di genitore e copri tutto quello che fa. Fai tutto quello che serve. Anche oltre. Perché lui è tuo figlio, tuo figlio. Ma poi vedi che non puoi aiutarlo, perché non serve, non capisce. Però cosa non faresti per tuo figlio? - Antonio riprese una delle loro discussioni di quel giorno, Hank capì che era un tentativo per sistemare le cose, anche in merito al loro passato, a quando Antonio l’aveva messo dentro proprio perché Hank aveva aggredito Casey per impedire che testimoniasse contro Justin.   
Alla fine l’aveva vinta Antonio, Justin era stato accusato di omicidio per guida in stato di ebrezza e Hank l’aveva raggiunto poco dopo per essere il responsabile delle aggressioni a Casey.   
Non ne avevano parlato, non bene, non in modo definitivo.   
Hank abbassò ulteriormente il tono e si lasciò andare, sentendo di poterlo fare, volendolo fare.   
Non avrebbe mai immaginato di farlo con lui, ma se era venuto lì, nel ‘loro’ locale, era proprio con lui che in realtà quella sera ne voleva parlare.   
\- Mi dispiace per oggi, le urla, i litigi, Diego… però ero fuori di me. Ho sempre fatto di tutto per proteggere Justin, convinto che coprirlo e giustificarlo fosse proteggerlo. In realtà ho degenerato… - Antonio, sentendolo in difficoltà e dispiacendosi per la prima volta per lui, gli mise una mano sul braccio. Hank si fermò e guardò la sua mano, sentì il calore scaturire da quel contatto e si sentì stupidamente meglio, per un momento. Poi Antonio ritirò la mano.   
\- Non è facile. Non lo è in due, figurarsi da soli… si fa del proprio meglio, si prova, si fa quello che si crede giusto… ma non è una scienza esatta. Io per Diego ho superato il limite e sono… beh, forse la persona meno incline a superare i limiti, no? - Hank sorrise. Lo era davvero.   
\- Sai, è strano parlare di questo proprio con te… - Ammise infatti ancora con quella specie di sorriso sulle labbra. Stava un po’ meglio, doveva ammetterlo.   
\- Solo perché  sono indirettamente responsabile della sua incarcerazione? Perché ho sostenuto Casey nella sua crociata contro Justin e poi ti ho messo dentro? - E finalmente l’aveva detto, finalmente quella frase era uscita dalla sua bocca. Come in un gioco, come se non fosse vero. Scherzando, sorridendo. Hank lo guardò incredulo, poi si mise a ridere. Era così semplice, ora. Prima però l’aveva odiato molto, perché gli stava rovinando la carriera.   
Scosse infine il capo scoprendo un nuovo lato di lui. Incredibile, in effetti.   
Quel modo di rendere semplice qualcosa di difficile.   
Hank si ritrovò ammaliato da lui. Più gli andava contro o gli sbarrava la strada, più gli piaceva. Ma ora che si stava mostrando amichevole, per la prima volta davvero, era ancora più bello. Bello come persona, come tipo.   
Tuttavia si riscosse e smise di guardarlo concentrandosi sulla birra, cercando di rischiarare la mente annebbiata.   
\- Sei stupidamente sfacciato. - disse poi sdrammatizzando, trovando che quello fosse il modo migliore per affrontare quel tabù.   
Antonio rise, aveva una bella risata.   
\- Lo so. E’ una delle mie tante qualità! - risero un po’ insieme, cosa strana ma piacevole, poi Hank sospirò e si fece serio. Era strano farlo dopo una giornata come quella.   
“Antonio ha davvero delle qualità speciali…” Pensò.   
\- Diciamo che sotterriamo tutto. Tu hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto, io anche. Adesso tornando indietro agirei diversamente, infatti ho messo Justin nell’esercito. -  
\- Beh, se è per questo anche io non farei le stesse cose… infatti ora sono qua a bere con te! - I due finirono per ridere ancora, anche se moderatamente. Stava andando bene. La vedevano in modo totalmente differente. Non era chiaro come fosse possibile, probabilmente si erano sempre giudicati male ed ora che si conoscevano bene, si stavano cambiando a vicenda. Si stavano plasmando. a vicenda.   
Piano piano.   
Antonio stava smussando alcuni angoli di Hank ed Hank stava facendo altrettanto con Antonio.  
Rimasero un po’ in silenzio a ripensare alla giornata, a loro ed ai precedenti. Poi Hank si strofinò il viso stanco, schiacciato dentro.   
\- Però mi sembra d’aver tradito mio figlio lo stesso. Anche se penso che questa sia una cosa buona per lui. - Antonio strinse le labbra comprensivo, poi tornò a toccargli il braccio, più fugacemente, spontaneo.   
I loro sguardi tornarono ad incrociarsi.   
\- Quando uscirà e ti abbraccerà ringraziandoti, vedrai che cambierai idea. - Hank decise di credergli. Dopotutto mettere proprio figlio nell’esercito per aiutarlo a maturare, era una mossa alla Antonio, non alla Hank. Ma alla fine l’aveva fatto.   
\- Lo spero, Antonio… lo spero… - Antonio gli sorrise comprensivo e quella, pensò, era una delle poche, rare cose belle ottenute in quel periodo difficile.   
Il rapporto con lui. 


End file.
